My bad boy
by PoisonWolf
Summary: Logan is a bad boy and it really turns Scott on but will they ever get some time alone? This will be rated M so viewer discretion is advised (even though I don't know what that means :D) So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and favorite :D


_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Guys so basically this is going to be a story on Scott being turned on by Logan because he's such a bad boy. But they can't seem to**_ _**get a moment alone! So on with the story me thinks.**_

_***Midnight at the Xavier school for the gifted***_

The sound of the door bell echoed throughout the halls of Xavier's academy waking most of the mutants including Scott Summers. He groaned as he felt around on his night stand for his ruby quartz glasses. He finally placed them on and opened his eyes to look around his room to see that the other side of the bed was empty. 'Typical' Swinging his legs over his side of the bed he grabs his dressing gown putting it on and tying the belt into a bow on his hip. Scott opens the door to his room and steps out looking at all the newly awoken students.

"Just go back to sleep kids I've got this." Scott warns the children as they try to see what is going on so late at night.**  
**

He walks down the stairs and into the hallway where the professor, Jean and storm are all stood with a very guilty looking Logan. Scott sighs as he looks at the scene in front of him. Logan has dried blood on his cheek (probably from where a cut healed up) and there are a few small slashes in his shirt with red dotting the frayed material. As he walks over Logan turns away from the lecturing Jean and stares Scott straight in the eye. Once Scott is stood just a mere three inches away Logan wraps his arms around his waist only to have Scott push them back off.

"What on earth do you think your playing at Logan?" Scott folds his arms across his chest, refusing to let Logan touch him.

Logan growls when Scott denies him access to his body and merely retorts "He was askin' for it, wouldn' shut up, callin' me a faggot he was."

Rolling his eyes Scott looks around him, curious students have gathered on the stairs and the trio are listening in with interest. "Jean, Storm take the kids back to bed I'm going to sort Logan out"

Jean and Storm start to usher the children back to their rooms as the professor wheels himself back to his own room. He grabs Logan's hand and leads him to their bedroom. Logan almost gulps when the door closes, he knows how angry Scott can get. He may be able to regenerate but an angry Scott is never a good thing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Scott asked firmly as he locked the door behind them. Logan turned to face him, deciding to look at the floor rather than at Scott's glasses.

"I was just sittin' at the bar, tryna clear my head, ya know, and that tosser came over t' me an' started shovin' me sayin' I was a fag. So naturally I swung an' hit 'im" Scott moved closer into Logan and got him to look him in the eye.

"So you had a fight with this man meaning the police had to bring you home?" Logan grunted what sounded like a yes as Scott's arms wrapped around his neck.

The next thing Logan knew, Scott had jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist, and was now kissing him passionately. Logan didn't question it and instead decided to go along with it, by kissing him back snaking his tongue into his already open mouth. He has his hands on Scott's hips and growls into his mouth when he bucks against him. The growl that Logan lets out makes Scott whimper in response and buck again. Logan pulls back and looks into his eyes (well as much as he can anyway).

"Let me guess the bad boy thing again?" This whole sentence is said with a smug grin on Logan's face once he sees the light blush that has formed on Scott's cheeks. Scott merely nods in response because he has been rendered speechless by their intense, if a little short, make out session. Scott jumps down and walks Logan backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, making him fall onto it. Scott smiles down at him and straddles his hips making Logan moan when his arse grazes a much neglected area. Just as he leans down to kiss Logan...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Scott sighs and leans his head on Logan's shoulder. "I'm going to have to go and check and see if they're OK." As Scott tries to get up to check on the children, Logan's grip on his hips become tighter. "Logan you're going to have to let me go...Look I really want to have sex with you too and I know things like this keep getting in the way but I promise that we're gonna do it tomorrow, OK?" Logan loosens his grip so Scott can slip free. He gets up and walks over to the door and before he has chance to open it, Logan is stood behind him with his arms around his waist.

"OK, tomorrow but you gotta stop teasin' me like this baby doll, I don't know how much more I can take" Logan nuzzles his neck, making Scott smile as he turns in his arms giving him a quick kiss before leaving to check on the children. Logan growls in frustration and heads back towards the bed, lying down under the covers waiting for sleep to consume him. 'Tomorrow baby you are so gonna get it.'

_**So that's it for now guys I was thinking about carrying this on and making it rated M, just wanna know If you guys liked it so leave some comments/reviews if you want me to carry on and tell me what you think. So comment=more! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E :D**_


End file.
